Love in the Holocaust
by bleeding scarlet blood
Summary: Bella is a young jewish woman forced to work in the concentration camps, Jasper is a German soldier stationed at her camp. They eventually befriend each other, and Jasper has come to respect Bella...or is it more then just respect? R


Is the world just a place of pure madness? Is it just a sea submerged with insanity?

These are the things you ask yourself when you hear or either experience what's going on. You never dreamed that something like this complete utter madness ever happening. Yet...

Here it was...

German armies infiltrating my town, forcing Jewish families from their homes and keeping them captive in the ghettos.

At first, when the German soldiers first made their selves known, no one thought of it. They even stayed with some Jewish host families and from what I heard were quite charming and polite. Funny how fast that could change.

Knowing you only had a certain amount of time with your family and home before you were forced to leave to God knows where...

It was the morning of the last roll call, in the blistering heat. They called your name; you stood up, and then sat down. They did this for hours before they walked us to the train station.

I held on my mother's hand for dear life, as we waited to be loaded in the carts. I felt so childish, but I was so frightened and she brought me a feeling of calmness and safety, however it was only a sliver.

We were loaded next, into the dark cart, stuffed full to the brim. They slammed the door shut, the ringing of metal meeting metal leaving an annoying ring rattling through my skull. I heard them chain the door shut from the outside, locking us in like a herd of animals.

Feeling suffocated I pushed my way through the crowd to the wall and looked out the tiny window that only shed a small amount of light and watched the scenery go by.

I watched as the trees passed by and the village buildings. I was in almost a trance like state, the chatter and crying in the background nothing but a hum in the back of my mind. I do not know how long I stood there, watching the scenery go by, but by the time my mind returned to me it was dark outside, so I must have been standing there for hours.

I turned and saw some people crouched in the corners, crying with their children. I looked around, trying to distinguish my parents face from the sea of strangers.

I pushed and shoved my way around until I caught a glimpse of my mother's face and made my way to here in the small crowded space.

"Mother" I gasped as I stumbled from the crowd to where her and father were leaning against the cart wall.

"Isabella" She smiled, but it looked distressed.

I looked from her to the stern face of my father. He nodded in greeting but did not speak any words of greeting.

"How long have we been in here?" I asked my mother, Renee.

"About four hours dear" She grabbed my hand then held it and tried to give a gentle reassuring squeeze.

We heard the train come to a screeching halt, the cart jerking the slightest bit.

We all made noise of curiosity, the other's chatting amongst themselves.

"Did we stop? Where are we?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Auschwitz" I heard a man say out loud. I looked around and saw a middle aged man looking out the window.

Never have I heard of that name.

The door all of a sudden slammed open, I startled in surprise.

I turned and saw a solider standing there, hand on his gun in his holster, his studying eye scanning every single one of us.

"We have arrived. If any one of you has any valuables with you, you must hand them over immediately. If we find that you still have some in the search you will be shot on the spot" He spoke, his voice a deep rumble.

I froze, frightened. My hand went to my throat, were my locket rested. My grandmother gave it to me before she died. It meant the world to me.

Everyone filed out of the cart, and looked to see smoke and flames rising to the heavens.

I turned to my mother, my hand still on my throat, my eyes wide with fright.

She understood. Her eyes narrowed in sorrow.

"You have to dear" She breathed.

I felt my throat constrict and my chest tighten. I sniffled and tried to clear the tears that started to cloud my vision. I went to the soldier and tapped his shoulder. He turned to me and looked at me with cold, hard calculating eyes.

I took a breath and went under my long brown locks and unhooked the latch that kept my locket in place then handed him the locket, trying to keep the fast oncoming sobs at bay. He surprisingly took the locket with gentle hands. I looked up at his blurry face and saw he still had that cold hard unmoving mask but his eyes; there was a spark of sympathy.

"It meant the world to me" I stated then turned around and walked away from him without another word, finally letting the tears stream down my face.

I found my mother's hand, grasping it in a firm lock as we all crowded around the group of soldiers. I looked around and actually saw some had their weapons trained on us.

"Men to the left! Women to the right!" One of the men shouted.

"_No!" _I shouted in my head.

I didn't want to be separated from my father.

I watched with anguish as my father walked away with the rest of the men as mother and I trailed the other women to the building.

I watched as he got swallowed up by the crowd, lost to my eyes.

The last thing I saw of him was his back.

I gave a strangled sob and turned away then watched as the building was coming closer and closer, meaning the shaking unknown was closer as well.

I looked at my mother, her face an emotionless mask, but tears soundlessly training down her cheeks and falling on her blouse.

We walked into the concrete building; the ground didn't have a floor, just hard uneven dirt.

"Too the showers!" A man shouted and then forced us to run to the showers.

We had to strip out of our clothing, it didn't matter that men were watching we had to get naked in front of a dozen soldiers.

They rushed us to the showers, we had to just quickly rinse and scrub then forced out.

They threw random articles of clothing. I grabbed the first thing I found. A wrap for the breasts. I threw it on then went searching for a blouse and pants. I found a plain white sweater, threw it on and saw it fit pretty well, just a tiny bit baggy. There was absolutely no underwear so I went running around for pants. I found some on the ground then put them on and saw they actually fit pretty well.

All dressed I went searching for my mother and saw she was throwing on a shirt. I went to her then grabbed her arm and saw I startled her.

"Sorry" I apologized.

She gave a sad smile. "It's alright dear"

We walked around and saw the soldiers talking amongst themselves.

"Alright! Time to see the barber!" One of the soldiers shouted.

They made us run to another building. We saw a few men, all holding scissors.

They made us sit down as they tied our hair, and then chopped it off.

My long brown locks fell to the ground in a heap, my hand went to my head and felt that my hair was considerably shorter, barely reaching the bottom of my neck.

"Move along!" The barber grunted and gave me a shove out of the make shift seat, almost sending me tumbling to the ground.

After catching my balance I went looking for my mother, and saw she had gotten a 'hair cut' also. She had bangs before and the short hair almost looked like a bob. I imagined her hair looked better than mine; I had side bangs, except my hair looked longer then hers.

"Bella" She called and ran to me.

She tenderly reached out and took a wisp of my hair in her fingers, sadness soaking up her orbs.

My hair had almost reached my butt, and now it barely reached the bottom of my neck.

I sniffled and tried to keep the mist as bay, but was fighting a battle that was already lost. Trails flowed down my cheeks. And dropped to the ground, the dirt ground soaking up my misery.

She gave me a hug and held me before the obnoxious voice of the solider called out.

"Time for you guys to rest! Tomorrow we will continue the evaluation!" He called and motioned for us to follow him and his men. We trailed them like well trained dogs, to frightened of what may happen should we defy them.

They led us to another building, and led us threw a passage and we saw a big room filled with bunks.

The soldiers left, but locked the door behind them. The other women wordlessly went to find bunks to retire in for the night. Mother and I found a bunk and I climbed on the top and she rested on the bottom.

I don't know how long we lay there, but I couldn't fall asleep and I knew my mother wasn't sleeping either since her breathing didn't deepen.

All I could think about was how could this happen?

What kind of world is this?

And...

What was going to happen tomorrow?

_**~~~~To maybe be continued~~~~**_

_Hey everyone._

_So...in school I'm learning bout the holocaust again, and this time it made a huge impact. I think last time I was waaaay to young to be learning about it. _

_And i was really trying to be careful about this fanfiction. Since it's kinda a touchy subject and all. _

_And I'm not trying to be racist! If it helps, I had family die in the holocaust so...that means I'm part Jewish...not much but it's in my blood...maybe...may have lost it one of those times i scraped myself or something :P_

_And im also part German...ahaha...ha..._

_Anyway, this time around it touched me. And now i know i had family actually die in it so..._

_And i know Jewish is more so religion instead of race but people classifies them as race so yeah..._

_So...im more so experimenting with this story. I looked up research, so i wouldn't sound like a moron. _

_Buut i know people might have mixed opinions about this story since its on a touchy subject. _

_I may continue it, and I may not..._

_It depends how you guys respond, I will stop at any time you guys feel uncomfortable with it or whatever lol._

_It's not like my others stories where im bound and determined to continue them, no matter what people say._

_This one is up to you guys. I would love to finish it. It's such a different story i have thought of so far, and I love writing and i can be creative when i want to be, and i think this one could turn into something great, but since its on a touchy subject, it can stop at any time., depending on the reviews and such. _

_Also people...its fiction, im not sure what i have in mind for this story actually happened, i actually highly doubt it o.o_

_But some of the facts may be wrong. Because im learning about what the guys had to go through and not the woman. So i had to actually read up on it, but some facts that i didn't read about im kinda winging it, so some facts may be wrong and/or bended a bit. _

_So..let me know what you think, if I should continue it or not._

_And im waiting for the poll on my other story, hopefully i will start writing it in a few days. And my story Love of time, maybe be awhile, its kinda a ... back ground story, it comes last to me...sorry._

_REVIEW plz!_

_Thank you guys so much. Love you_


End file.
